elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
DieselDucy
Andrew Reams (born August 9, 1977) known as dieselducy, is an elevator filmer based Vinton, Virginia, United States. He has the most views of any member of the elevator community; he filmed his very first elevator in 1993. History Andrew has liked elevators since he was a child. He first started filming elevators on June 5, 1993 and revived his hobby in 2000. In late August 2006, he launched his YouTube channel "dieselducy". His first video was him spinning one of his BEST padlocks, which he started with in his 2000th video. On October 19 of 2006, Andrew posted his first elevator video on YouTube, a Westinghouse high-speed elevator at the Westport Plaza in St. Louis, Missouri, USA; because he recorded it in 2003 with his Sony DSC-P20, the video had no audio. He again revived his hobby in February 2007 when he recorded the high-speed Otis elevator at the Marriott Marquis in Atlanta, Georgia and uploaded it to YouTube. Beginning in 2009, he started filming elevators with other YouTube elevator filmers like musicfreakcc, gluse, patricknedz, etc. Camera history *Sony HandyCam CCD-TRV87 (June 1993 - Early 2000s?) *Sony DSC-T1 (August 2006 - June 2009) *Sony DSC-T900 (June 2009 - February 2011) *Sony HandyCam HDR-CX110 (February - April 2011) *Sony DSC-TX10 (April 2011 - current) Trivia *He has had multiple media appearancesBefore both RailCarADDE and Vincent561967 appeared on other media outlets.: Recently, in 2013, he was in the Roanoke Times ,which is a local news paper in the city of Roanoke Virginia. Roanoke.com - The legend of DieselDucy: Vinton man's elevator videos go viral on YouTube, on WSLS Daytime Blue RidgeMeet "America's Original Elevator Photographer" and was even invited to film at the Smithsonian as part of a radio interview with WAMULocal Man Gains Online Following with Elevator Reviews. Older appearances include an article in the Lynchburg News and Advance (2009)Love in an elevator: One man's uplifting hobby as well as the Botetourt View, a column in the Roanoke Times. He was also featured in the first 5 minutes of Life in a Day (2011)Life In A Day and Elevated, a documentary by Matt Carl (2012)Elevated: An Uplifting Community. He was also interviewed by Wall Street Journal and Al Jazeera America when he went to New York in 2014. **He also featured by several and some such as , What is Dieselducy? (Channel Trailer) and Dewhurst Group plc Homepage (Archived by Wayback Machine). *He has filmed elevators along with several other elevator filmers such as musicfreakcc, patricknedz, CaptainElevator42189, gluse, TJElevatorfan, ElevatingPirate, TheElevatorChannel, ect. *He usually begins his video with his vintage "Matchbox Diesel Shunter" toy (nicknamed DieselDucy) and a look at his Timex IronMan watch as an opening signature. He has two nicknamed dieselducy and dieselducy #1; the original dieselducy was lost in September 2011. One other time, in the Guggenheimer Nursing Home, he began with a 1920s Otis hall button panel. *His channel is nicknamed ElevaTOURS by Dieselducy. *In addition to elevators, he also films hotel tours, unboxing videos, road trips, fluorescent light fixtures, and his padlock collection. From 2007 to 2010, he filmed "The DieselDucy Show" series, the most viewed being the first episode "DieselDucy Rides an Elevator". Also in that time frame, he filmed trucking videos when he was a trucker; the most famous one is of a truck running a red light in Lynchburg, Virginia. In 2012, he filmed food review videos after seeing those posted by CubsRule2040. *As late as 2011, DieselDucy hosted a website at dieselducy.com that even had an online forum. Before that, he had a site on Yahoo's GeoCities. The website was quite out of date being last updated on Oct. 31, 2009. Since late 2011, the domain name just redirects to dieselducy's YouTube channel. In April 2014 he redid his website and it was made available to the public in May 26, 2014. , May 26, 2014. *Andrew prefers the 24-hour clock format and sets most of his clocks, including his watch, to that whenever possible. Gallery Dieselducy rainbow train toy.jpg|Dieselducy's matchbox diesel shunter used as an opening signature. Dieselducy rainbow train toy 1.jpg|Another one, but with full colors. External links *YouTube channel *dieselducy's website (Older version in the Wayback Machine) Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator filmers with a website